Brillant child
by ms-author-aka Krystal
Summary: Bella was a genus, at the age of 5 her intellect is that of a man in college. when a strange new family moves to forks, bella knows that there's something different about them. soon she embarks on a jounery of the supernatrul, with vampires and werewolfs.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge**

* * *

"Did you know that as of the census of 2000, there were 3,192 people, 1,169 households, and 792 families residing in forks?"

"there was?"

"Yep, and Forks was officially incorporated on august 28, 1945 following an election of the constituents who would become its first town members."

"wow."

"yeah and Forks is the birthplace of Emmy award-winning actress Leann Hunley, who has played Anna on a recurring basis on NBC's days of our lives, since 1982?"

"That's cool."

Bella continued to whisper facts in her fathers ear, as Charlie carried the five year old, from the police cruiser to the little dusty white house, that he brought 6 years ago with his now Ex-wife, Renee.

Charlie was a young man, only 24 years old, he was known around the town as the newly appointed Chief of police at forks, Washington. He was handsome in a classic way, dusty brown curls and chocolate eyes, a small amount of peach fuzz was just beginning to appear under his nose, and Charlie showed no sign of stopping it from growing.

Charlie was a loner, every since his childhood, he preferred to ply alone, often enjoying the solitude of fishing or hunting. When he meet the love of his life in high school, Renee Higenbottom, he know it was love from first sight.

Right out of high school, Renee got pregnant.

8 month's later, it happened

Isabella Marie swan, born on October 18th, was a truly beloved child. Every parent says their children are the smartest most beautiful in the world, but Charlie really believed that little Bella was prefect.

When she was born, she didn't scream, Charlie remember Bella covered in all that gunk, her brown his, his eyes, stared around her, like she was too busy taking in all the new people and sights, to scream and wail.

After the nurse cleaned her up, and put her in Charlie's arms, his throat closed and ters welled in her eyes.

Bella's was born with a head full of beautiful dark brown hair, his curls were even visibly, right above her little bright eyes, her cheeks were a rosy pink that looked adorable on her porcelain skin.

Charlie fingered her little fist, and it opened up and closed around his finger, covering not even half of the digit.

Right then and there, Charlie knew, his life was complete, he had filled every nook and cranny of his heart and mind with love for his new daughter.

But then it was shattered, barely three weeks later, Renee was gone, he came home to n empty house, Bella was in her crib crying and wet, Renee's cloths were gone, her pictures were gone, everything was gone. She had abandoned him and her new baby.

And even after 5 years of raising little Bella, he still hadn't heard of her.

But things were okay, but soon Charlie noticed that as bell grew, her mind grew more.

It was small things at first, Charlie would do a simple task around the house, like check the message machine or changing the channel and of course Bella would be watching, her little eyes taking in every movement with strange bright understanding.

The next day, Bella would do the exact task with almost prefect precision.

By the time she was two and half Bella could operate almost everything in the house, including the old computer. Charlie knew that Bella was something special. At the age of three, Charlie got her a Childs karaoke machine, and BAM!

Bella got a major interest in music, she could sing like a little angel and twirl around like a mini ballerina. Charlie knew it was fate when Bella sung, 'climb every mountain' at the talent show, at daycare. Of course she got a standing ovation.

Bit when Charlie took her to get registered for kindergarten. It became to much, he didn't want it anymore, Bella was genus, he had been putting that fact on hold for her whole life, he had been in denial, he had been fighting the truth fir 3 years. But he couldn't anymore.

Bella swan was undeniably a little Whiz kid

Immediately the forks media caught wind of it and basically harassed him and his daughter nearly 24/7, asking one question. What will you do now.

Charlie had been given a chance to put Bella in high school, to receive the learning she deserved. And after a month of fighting, he could anymore. In 3 months Bella would begin her freshman year in high school, as a five year old Einstein.

Charlie never wished for Renee's parental input, more than in that moment.

* * *

**let me start me start by saying, im sorry for not updating in like ever! but it's not my fault. my laptop (which contains my whole life, storys, plots and outlines) caught a bad virus 6 months ago that wouldn't even let the thing start up, and it took 6 months to get it back working,thanks to horrible service. ( i started using my mom computer but she hated me being on it casue she was convinced that i missed up my laptop on prefect, so i only had bout 20 minutes a day on it) when it did start working, EVERYTHING WAS GONE! and i mean everything. so i had to redo all my outlines and plots for all my current in future storys and i had to rewrite all my chapters i had that were ready to post. But now everythings going better, i still have alot of catching up to do.**

**Please review! i could use the encouragement**

**Krystal! out!**


	2. author note: please read!

Yeah! Okay I need help! I need three other 5 year olds two be bella's little friends at the park.

Two boys and one little girl, please their personality and how they looks. And I finally replaced that lame intro end put up a real chapter for chapter one. Check it out!

And there's a picture of little bella on my page, check it out.


	3. Sorry another authors note but good news

Okay guy I need help! My sister challenged me the a friend contest on my space and face book! I have like 4 friends on myspace (if you include tom) and barely any on fcebook! Please help me! In return I'll post the updates all during this and next week for all my stories, and if your wondering why I haven't been updating it's because I have been writing my own book and let me tell you this it is awesome, I'll post the first chapter of it if you want.

On face book search for Krystal Williams, my picture is the one with the blue van that says, 'Team tlyer's van,


End file.
